


Blackmail Exchange

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That girl is a witch and an enigma and her dark powers should be used sparingly” - Suzy ch4 pg68</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up to high school age. Had this idea while I was on the plane and drinking coffee.

Lisa pressed her lips against her warm mug and took a sip. Her coffee was still a little too hot, but that never stopped her. She breathed in the coffee’s scent as the steam rolled away from her nose. Chocolate with a hint of hazelnut, one of her favorites.

The door chimed, signalling anyone who cared, someone was either leaving or entering the cafe. Lisa’s gaze raised from her mug to the patron scanning the coffee shop, looking for someone. She had been expecting her. Lisa quickly pulled her bag underneath her table with her feet as she gave her signature sleepy smile. Time to get down to business. She took another sip from her drink before quietly setting it down as Suzy slid into place across from her.

Rose tinted glasses pushed back Suzy’s blonde curls. Her lips shining from the sun’s rays and the lip gloss she donned before entering Lisa’s domain. Suzy’s bright blue eyes shifted from one object to another before setting on Lisa’s. Concealer hid most of the bags under her eyes, but the slight difference in skin tone with make-up seemed to be hastily put on a couple hours ago. She was desperate, just like e-mail and voicemail she sent a few days ago sounded.

“Ready to sell your soul?” Lisa asked before she placed the mug against her lips. It felt divine.

Suzy frowned before reaching into her pink tote, fishing out a white envelope, and slapping it onto the table. “I wish you’d stop calling it that.” She slid the envelope towards Lisa.

“You are the one calling me a witch behind my back.” Lisa shrugged and lightly placed her mug beside the envelope. “Though it does make our transactions a little more fun.” She flipped open the tab and glanced at its contents. Four tea bags of one of her favorite tea blends, appropriately called Blackmail, a baggie half full of cinnamon sticks, and silver waxing moon stickers filled the envelope. She nodded before picking up the manila folder resting on her lap, and slid it into Suzy’s waiting hands.

Sparkling pink nails glistened against the battered folder. Eraser shavings and vanilla ice cream has long since been embedded in the folder’s fibers. This was not Lisa or Suzy’s first time using it, though if it became any stickier one of them would have to buy a new one, or potentially steal it from Collin’s school supply stash. He wouldn’t miss it. He had over a dozen unused and gently used ones along with full pack of sharpened pencils he helped save from Dimitri’s hair void.

A mixture of both relief and anticipation swept over Suzy’s face as she slowly opened the folder as if expecting it would explode if she rushed it. After having full view of the first page, she quickly flipped through the folder’s contents. An evil grin grew as her eyes scanned the last document. “I don’t know how you do it.” She said almost breathless. Her eyes glistened as small droplets pooled in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away and cleared her throat.

“If I told you then my sources would not be happy,” Lisa took another satisfying sip of her coffee, “and I would be forced to kill you. ” She grinned, showing her abnormally bright teeth and allowed her coffee to drip from her lower lip. To her satisfaction, her action disturbed Suzy. Lisa swallowed and dabbed the remains with a coffee stained napkin. She’d never tell Suzy how long she practiced that at home. “But neither of us want that,” she continued, wiping away any dripping coffee from the mug, “after all you do make the best tea blends.”

Suzy laughed nervously as her cheeks appeared redden. “I better get these files to Danger and Sloinne.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want Sloinne to have an aneurysm now would we?” Lisa downed the rest of her coffee. “You know how to contact me if you need more dirt.”

Suzy mumbled something as her nails clicked against the table before she stood up. “See you around…witch.” The word felt half endearing and half dripping with poison they both knew would have no effect on Lisa.

Lisa returned the ball by giving Suzy a Cheshire Cat grin while resting her chin on her hands. “Later Curly Queue.” Without another word the bell above the door chimed Suzy’s leave. Lisa shouldered her bag, picked up the envelope, and brought her mug to the counter. [“Same time next week RJ?](http://eightfoldslibrary.tumblr.com/post/128126933302/coughs-bullymagnet-coughs-coffee-shop-au)” Only their wide green eyes were visible underneath the shadow their hood gave them. They blinked in response. She nodded and placed the baggie of cinnamon sticks and a dollar bill in the tip jar. “Take care~”

RJ shook their head as she left as they grabbed the dirty mug and dropped it in the sink with the other dirty dishes. Darn right they’d not be happy if she let any info slip. They retrieved their cinnamon sticks from the tip jar and slid it into their apron pocket as they wondered what their possible next assignment would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy and looove writing Lisa. I need to write her more often~  
> Also, click that link ;3


End file.
